My suit?
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Edna Mode was a designer for supervillains and superheros alike. So what exactly was she doing in Amity Park? One-Shot!


**SO HELLO.**

 **Incredibles... And Danny Phantom? I bet you weren't expecting that from me!**

 **I wrote this on the bus from Florida, where they played the Incredibles once and I just had to write this when Edna was yelling at Bob about the "NO CAPES!"**

 **My friend was also poking me in the head, so it might get a little weird sometimes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either of these wonderful things.**

{~}{~}{~}

Edna Mode was a designer for superheroes and supervillains. Don't get her wrong, she considered herself good. But supervillains need to look flashy and impressive to rival the superheroes properly. They can't just show up in jeans and a tee shirt, after all!

So, what exactly was she doing in Amity Park?

Seeing the famous Danny Phantom, of course. She wanted to ask him several questions about his suit.

How did he find such great material that was compatible with his ghost energy?

Was it good and sturdy?

Did he repair it himself?

So many questions, and all she had to do was capture him.

The Fenton's seemed to be more then happy to let her borrow a Thermos. Now, being a designer for superheroes did have its perks besides being among the richest in the world: She knew how to work a weapon. And the Thermos was rather simpler then a shotgun.

The wind rustled, as if something was flying through mid-air, and Edna knew what that meant. Uncapping the thermos quietly, she pointed the nozzle towards the sky just as Danny Phantom flew over. The second he was directly over her, she pressed her thumb on the button, unleashing a transparent bluish white net. It formed around Phantom, and sucked him into the small device.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Eight teenage boys voice sounded through the small metallic thermos, slightly muffled.

"Hello, darling. I just want to ask you a few questions, mm hm?" She told the thermos.

"A reporter?! Wasn't the autographs enough? I've been poked enough already!" Phantom cried out, sounding exasperated through the metal walls.

"No no, honey. I'm not a reporter, no. I want to ask questions about your suit. Then I'll let you go, alright?"

"My suit? What about my suit?" He asked, sounding suspicious of his capturer.

"Everything, my darling." She replied, waving her hand before realizing he couldn't see it. "Who designed it, first off?"

"Designed it? Ma'am, I'm a ghost. I was formed with it-"

"But honey! You got yourself a logo at one point, someone must have upgraded it!" She pointed out.

"Well, I was wearing something similar to it when I died, and it kinda... Changed to fit my personality? And I added the logo by hand later."

"So you were wearing it, hmm? Where did you get it?" She pressed on.

Unknown to her, Danny was mentally slapping himself, as he had no formed arms that could do it for him. "I don't remember."

It came out like more of a question then an answer, and Edna noticed it. "That didn't sound like an answer! Honey, surely you must remember?"

"No," he replied more confidently. "I don't remember every single detail of my life."

Edna finally decided to let it slide. "Is it nice and sturdy? Does it rip or tear easily?"

"Now that you mention it, it does tear a lot..." The ghost replied thoughtfully. "It repairs itself, you see."

Edna quickly snatched a notebook from her pocket and wrote "Suit repairs itself." That's a brilliant idea, really. Why hasn't she thought of it before?

"And do ghosts grow?"

"Excuse me?" The ghost asked, seemly taken aback by the question.

"Do you age? Get taller? Lose your teeth?" She pressed, her pen at ready, positioned just above her notebook.

"Most ghosts don't, but I do. Some others do as well," he replied cautiously.

"And does your suit grow with you?"

"I think so?" Rattling was heard from inside the thermos. "I never really pay attention to it,"

"Now, do you know what it's made of?" Edna asked. "Last question honey, I promise."

"Vinyl. It changed when I died, I think, but it's still vinyl-ey." The thermos replied quickly. "In fact, I can give you my glove if you want a sample," he replied as an afterthought.

"Why darling, you can?" Edna asked excitedly. Oh, the possibilities she could do with a sample of the ghostly vinyl- Maybe even duplicating the qualities to make it self-repairing!

"I'm letting you out now," she uncapped the thermos and pressed "Release," and the teenage ghost sprawled onto the rooftop with a big "Oof."

Edna had been studying him, but seeing just exactly how small he was, just a teenager, kind of awoke something in her.

"Sorry, honey," she reached down and pulled him up. Okay, she was pretty short (She'll be the last to admit) but Phantom only towered a few feet above her, making him a good five feet six inches, which was pretty short.

"Here you go-" he pulled the glowing white glove off this hand, revealing pasty white skin rivaling his hair. It sort of, Edna didn't know how else to say it, wilted, and the glow around it faded. He held it out in his other hand, and she took it, holding it up to the light and inspecting it.

"Thank you, darling." She grinned almost evilly."

"It's Danny," the teen replied on instinct. "Danny Phantom."

"Well," she stuck out her hand, carefully shoving the glove in her pocket. "It's Edna. Edna Mode, designer."

He smiled. "Well, thank you Edna. But next time, you can just talk to me instead of capturing me in the Thermos. That thing is rather cramped."

Edna grinned evilly. "I know darling, but it's so much more fun."

{~}{~}{~}

 **So, guys, I have a secret.**

 **InsanityIsClarity, who writes some wonderful stories, is away at a camp right now. I want you guys to go and review her stories as a surprise! I highly recommend "Falling Star" or "Sam's Poetry Journal." She does some AMAZING art, like my avatar or the covers to some of my stories! She's amazing! This will kind of be like a big thank-you gift, so please do it!  
**

 **Anyway...**

 **I got a deviantART! I'm FallingNarwhals there too if you want to check me out, and please send a note or something if you have an account! I'll love to see you guys there too!**

 **And... THEY TOOK DANNY PHANTOM OFF OF AMAZON PRIME! Nooooo...**

 **Okay, I have to go now. Love y'all, and please review!**

 **-FallingNarwhals**


End file.
